Lil Stupidities
by JAEO
Summary: For those who demand higher brows in their humor, we see the brigade in all their idiocy.
1. C1 The Brigade Itself

**BKE:** This is a fic idea of Superstarultra's that I took to develop. Basically, he wanted to contribute to R Controversy for his Little Melancholies, but got rebuffed with some of these. Of course, you would rebuff them if you heard _Cave Cricket: I KNOW YOUR FEAR_. Enjoy these "Little Stupidities."

**Haruhi: Is My Butt too big?**

Her hands stretched across the voluptuous fanny that moved with her as she walked through the hallways toward the clubroom. She has grown far more self concious of the fact that the boys have noticed it more and more.

An open air sill lets in the breeze to reveal all those cheeks glory.

**Kyon: *Facepalm***

No matter how much he says anything about it, she will not yield, not when she jams Mikuru into another little outfit and orders the rest of them into some impossible set of tasks.

Why the hell is he complaining? At least life's never boring.

**Itsuki: There's Never Such a Thing as too Much Hair-gel**

He awakes in the morning with his superpointy hair, shaped like a jet aircraft or rubble. If not for the large amounts of Pantene and Vidal Sasoon, followed by treatments such as mousse, gel and spray, he would be powerless.

Cause it takes a tidal wave of petrochemicals to hide his secret Cloud Strife doo.

**Mikuru: A Bra That Offers Support and Protection**

It aches so much.

If it isn't her upper back, its her lower part. If she runs, they bounce to and fro, only causing her discomfort on par with the hands of the lecherous she-devil in ribbons. If only she could have taken the advanced designs available in her era back in time, she would not have to be turned away from Victoria's Secret cause _they're too big._

**Yuki: Bunny-ear Headphones**

The particular situation on screen is quite reminiscent of all those sequences she had whilst playing Lightning Warrior Raidy. Lesbo rape, fight, talk, rape, talk, fight, walk around, fight, tentacle rape.

It is good she can be able to hear all the screams of pleasure without anyone noticing all thats playing in her adorable earware.

Now they have to look at the screen to be shocked and appalled.

…

You may see more soon. Stick around.


	2. C2 The Regular Outsiders

**BKE**: I told you to staAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHP....heh, thats what openoffice does sometimes. Anyway, heres the next set of "Little Stupidities."

**Tsuruya: What's Caught in my Hair Now?**

She is quite tall, and with this, her choice of having such lengthy hair has never been too beneficial. Its either being stepped on, or pulled on, or someone sticks something in it. Somedays its got a lolipop, some days its dog doo. Some days it gets caught in a door, or even around the tires of her bike.

That high up forehead is leading to her future: A wig.

**Ryoko: Waxing my Brows**

"OWWWW!!! THAT HURT!!!"

Normally she should only pluck her eyebrows, but being told by the boys and girls she was miss caterpillar brows was enough to push her to a desperate edge. Soon, there will be nothing left of

her "ol' blue brows."

RIP, "OWWW!"

She shouldn't let Nagato do this.

**Imouto: Loli-in-a-bag**

She lays within the bag, hoping she will not be noticed easily. He is an idiot, but of course he would notice how heavy his bag is.

Later, he tells her this, "How about if I had lost you somewhere? You could have ended up in some thiefs hands. Or some pedophile could have come and then what? What would you do?"

Her justification with beaming doe eyes, "Well, mom thought it was cute. Maybe I could beat them with my cuteness."

Oh no, that will keep them coming, and with that duffel, it will only be easier.

**Taniguchi: Porn, porn, porn!**

Like a kid in a candy store, this fool loves what he sees. Big ones, little ones, skinny and fat ones.

He carries them to his home and watches his adult adventures. In the morning, he awakens after his dreams of a harem to a cold bed in a lonely bedroom, filled with magazines, tapes and DVD's.

Ah, the treachery of images.

**Kunikida: Background**

"It was already said by someone else quite effectively. I could easily infiltrate into a nuclear facility and steal a warhead, or a bank and get money, or peep in the girls shower. I was once told my theme song was 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken. Someone else called me the 'Stealth Loser'. Well, all I have to say is I already made a special little mess into your bedroom before you woke up. I hope you can learn to appreciate me. See you later, wench."

Haruhi can smell a funny odor emanating from the sheets, and see both a flickering light in the trash, and these words written in blood on her wall.

She learned never to unappreciate him again.

…

And soon you shall see more here. Reviews appreciated, stay tuned.


End file.
